


Antics

by Simetra



Series: Antics and Furthermore [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts, Long, Past, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simetra/pseuds/Simetra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1974 and you are in your third year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Clever little girl, you are fed up with Sirius’ constant pranks. You decide that it is time to give the boy a little taste of his own medicine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plotting Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is 1974 and you are in your foruth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Clever little girl, you are fed up with Sirius’ constant pranks. You decide that it is time to give the boy a little taste of his own medicine

It was a fine day at Hogwarts. Magic was being learned, friends were hanging out, and memories were being made. Unfortunately for you, you had gained a memory that rendered you furious and seeking payback. 

Walking down the halls, you were in search for your friend Severus Snape. Although you were in Gryffindor, you found his company to be quite pleasing. He was quiet but once Lily assured him that you could be trusted, he opened up to you and you all had been friends since first year. Now, you needed his help. 

Just the other week, you were sitting in the common room minding your own business when you felt a pelt land and explode on your head. It released a strange liquid to your anger and once you rinsed it out, your H/C locks were now a bright and fiery hot-pink. You identified the culprit to be Sirius Black, a prank he thought couldn’t have gone any better. 

You walked into the main courtyard where Severus was sitting near a tree; eyes pinned to his personal notebook. 

“If you are looking for someone to engage in mockery with, I’m not that person.” He said without diverging his attention from the book. 

“Come on Severus. I need your skills and expertise.” You pleaded. “For what exactly.” “Just a small lesson I intend on teaching someone.” “Is this someone Sirius Black?” “Maybe.” “So this is revenge?” “No. no. Severus my dear friend. I prefer to call it returning the favor. Besides, it may just give us a break from anymore of his mischievous acts.” 

Severus pondered on the thought. On one hand, the torture will intensify. On the other, it was about time he had some peace. “I’m in.” he answered. You gave the boy a quick hug before dragging him to the potions classroom. 

“So I’m guessing you already have a plan.” Severus stated. “Oh yes. With our brilliance combined, we will pull it off.” “Alright. I’m ears.” “We need to make three potions and a final antidote. Each will render Mr. Black some complications except for the final antidote of course. In addition, it will take some time to complete. I’m calling it Operation Nausea.” “So what do you have in mind?” “The first potion will invert Mr. Black. Up is down, left is right, you get the drift.” “The second potion?” “It will be an antidote but it should have a certain side effect.” “I bet I can make a potion like that.” “Good.” “And the third?” “Another antidote with another side effect.” “Interesting. I’m guessing you’re going to start on the first one?” You nodded as you began to collect the ingredients and began brewing your potions. 

Within two weeks, you and Severus had brewed your little bottles of mischief. “So how will you get Sirius to take it?” “Don’t worry. I have my ways. If anything, protect yourself if push comes to shove.”


	2. Stage 1: Let it Begin

You were in the Great Hall having dinner with Lily when you felt someone sit extremely close to you. 

“Ello love. Haven’t seen you in a while.” Sirius said. You noticed he had a cup of pumpkin juice in hand. If he were to leave, you could slip the first brew into it. 

“Maybe if you weren’t doing Merlin knows what with Merlin know who, you probably would’ve seen me.” you replied. “Is that a hint of jealousy Ms. L/n?” “Jealousy. Not at all Mr. Black. Besides, I found that with you not being around, I had peace to myself.” “Ouch. That hurts right here.” He joked while clenching his chest. 

“And what about you Lily?” James asked as he sat close to your friend. “Been minding my business.” She replied. You were beginning to think that you wouldn’t get a chance to slip the potion when Remus ran into the hall. “Prongs! Padfoot! Wormtail needs help.” He said. “Morning Howler. Evans.” Remus left the hall with the boys trailing behind. 

“I wonder why they call you howler?” Lily asked. You took out the phial and poured the potion into Sirius’ cup. “Maybe because I’m quick to howl at them when they do something stupid.” You answered. But you knew that wasn’t the truth. During second year, you, James, Peter, and Sirius came to realize that poor Remus was a werewolf. The four of you planned to turn into animagi in order to make his transitions easier. After taking the proper steps, you manage to turn into an Arctic wolf. 

Lily turned to face you and became immediately concerned when she watched the clear liquid pour into his drink. 

“F/n!?” “Relax. It’s not a love potion. Just a little payback for the hair thing.” You smirked. “And the other pranks before that. What if he decides to bite back?” she asked. “I have insurance.” You said. Lily noticed you smiling at your friend at the Slytherin table. “You got him involved?” You were going to answer Lily’s question when the boys returned with a rather dazed Peter. 

“And this is why you don’t go into the kitchens alone.” Remus said as they took their seats next to you and Lily. 

“Peter couldn’t stop himself from getting an extra snack. So. What have you beauties been up to since we left?” Sirius asked. His question earned him a smack behind his head from James. “Careful. You know how prongs get protective over his girl.” You stated. “Not his girl” Lily retorted. You began to chuckle with the rest of the group as Sirius to a sip of his drink. 

‘By Merlin’s beard he drank it.’ You thought to yourself. You looked at Lily who mimicked your expression of disbelief. Severus smirked at his table when you took a glance at him. 

“Hm. this tastes a bit sweeter than before.” Sirius said. “Must be your imagination.” You replied. “Or a love potion some girl poured in your cup.” Peter added on. Everyone stared at Peter with a look that showed that the idea was rejected. The topic was dropped as you all prepared to get to class. The potion would kick in an hour.


	3. Stage 2: Inverto

The next morning, you were as perky as ever. You strutted into transfiguration and took your normal seat next to Lily. Severus approached your table with a smile on his face. “He drank the whole thing!” he exclaimed with a chuckle. “I know. You should’ve seen him this mornig. Walking into walls and what not.” You giggled in response as you remembered Sirius make a sharp turn into the chess table. You immediately collected yourself when you heard an angry Sirius in the distance. 

“Whoever did this is on my list! I don’t know who but they will pay!” he said angrily as he walked into the classroom backwards. Peter proceeded to pull out his chair for him as Remus directed him to his seat. 

“Whoever did this is brilliant. But I would have made it were your words would be reversed as well.” James commented. “Should’ve done that.” Severus whispered to you. You wished that Severus never said that. Even though it was a whisper, Sirus’ sense of hearing had increased since his transformation. 

You glanced to the table next to you were Sirius was glaring at Severus. “Why’d you have to say that Sev.” 

The class began and you looked over to Sirius, who in his frustration threw his quill to the floor. You laughed some more as he turned red with embarrassment. You slyly dropped your quill which floated toward Sirius. Sirius looked at you before looking at the pen. “Could you pass it to me Sirius?” You asked sheepishly. The boy looked at the pen and made an attempt to give it back to you. With failure, his right arm went up instead of his down; smacking James in his face. You laughed as James held his face in his hand and the class presumed to chuckle. 

The class ended and everyone left the room but you and Severus. You two were laughing about the events of today’s class. 

“And he knocked the ink into Gretel’s hair” Severus said unable to control his laughter. “And she was bloody enraged!” You added as you gasped for air. The two of you were dying of laughter as the memory of Gretel’s shriek and Sirius’ expression rolled through your head. It was all good when James and Peter brushed you aside and proceed to hold Severus. 

“F/n, think you want to leave darling.” James said. “I shall do no such thing!” you retorted. You were going to help Severus when an angry Sirius entered the room “You sly little bastard” Sirius said as he entered the room. He was covered in some sort of dust. Guess he had a little run in with some pixies. 

“Give him the cure Snape.” Remus asked peacefully. Remus wasn’t as harsh with Severus as the others and you knew he wouldn’t hurt him. Still, there was no telling what James and Peter would do. You search through your pockets before you pulled out the second phial. 

“I hope you’re not referring to this?” You said as you held up the clear phial with green liquid. Sirius awkwardly turned to you with a puzzled look. You couldn’t help but make a devious smile. “Yep, it wasn’t Severus but lil’ ol’ me so put him down or I’ll smash it on the floor.” You threatened. James and Peter released Severus liked you asked. “Now let him exit the room” you demanded once more. The boys made a path in which Severus walked through and made his way out the room. 

You smiled. It felt good to have the power and with a sway in your hips, you walked towards Sirius. You gave him the phial and watched as he anxiously drank its contents. 

“Better?” you asked. “I don’t know let’s see” he said as he grabbed your arm tight and pulled you closer to him. His eyes glared into yours and you felt a shiver of fear go down your spine. The shiver of fear quickly turned into excitement. “I guess it worked.” You said as you wriggled out of his tight grip. Once free you turned and headed for the door with a maniacal laugh. The cure was only temporary and would take its effect in 24 hours.


	4. Stage 3: Ribbit

You woke up the next morning quite refreshed. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping outside your window. Unfortunately for you, you wouldn’t be able to see Sirius until lunch. On the other hand, James or Peter would tell you about your handiwork. 

“F/n!” you heard someone yell. You turned around to see Peter running towards you. “I don’t know what you did but Sirius is pissed seven ways to inferno.” He said as he gasped for air. “Catch your breath and tell me what happened.” You directed. 

Peter did as you said before speaking. “In the History of Magic, he was called on by Professor Binns and croaked. And I mean it was a perfect imitation of a frog. He has three days of detention considering Binns asked him more questions. He thinks Sirius was sassing him!” 

You began to laugh, thinking that Severus found a creative side effect. “This isn’t funny F/n! He’s gone mental and he’s looking for you!” Peter said. “Sorry but how can I not.” You said as you held onto your stomach. Your laughing only intensified when you heard ribbits coming from the distance. You stopped once you saw the source glaring at you from down the hall. 

“On second thought…” you trailed. “You should run.” Peter said. You broke into a sprint when you saw the angry boy lunge at you. You didn’t care where you were running. What mattered was that you stayed cleared of the angry victim. 

You found yourself in the herbology room and proceeded to hide under the tables with vines growing down. Sirius walked in and it took every ounce of self-control to prevent yourself from laughing. The thrill of the chase was fun but the puzzled frog noises was the icing on the cake. Five minutes passed and you heard footsteps leave the room. You took a deep breathe when a vine grabbed your legs and pulled you from under the table. 

“Shit!” you yelped as you dangled upside down. You knew that certain plants responded to certain emotions. This plant latched onto Sirius’s range and proceeded to move to his strong emotion. You began to struggle with your skirt considering it was revealing your undies. 

“Ribbit!” Sirius croaked with triumph. His croaking turned perverted as he observed you. ‘This backfired’ you thought as you tried your best to hide your undergarments. “I’ll give you the cure; just put me down!” you pleaded towards your capture. 

Sirius flicked his wand and a shocking light hit the plant. You dropped and Sirius moved to you. He garbed your arm, brought you up, and pushed you towards a table. Bending you backwards, Sirius tightened his grip on your right arm. With your left hand you pulled out the third phial and gave it to him. He drank the liquid and puckered his face. “That was bloody sour.” He said still holding you in his grip. “Alright you’re cured, now let me go.” You demanded. But Sirius wouldn’t listen. He grabbed your free arm and pushed you more into the table. You began to blush as he hovered closer to you. “Not yet Ms. L/n. I want to know your game.” He said “And I am willing to do anything to know the reason.” His head leaned into your neck and you tensed up. “This was for the hair incident!” you quickly and nervously shouted. Sirius let you go and you ran toward the Great Hall. 

You plopped across from Lily who noticed your odd behavior. Severus walked to you. “I fibbed and I am truly sorry.” He said. “Don’t apologize. I told you to do so if threatened.” You said trying to be as calm as ever. Lily noticed your burning face. “Sweetie, are you sick?” Lily proceeded to place her hand on your cheek. “Your face is red and you’re burning up.” She continued. “My dear, I’m fine.” You said. “My dear? F/N what did Sirius do?” She asked. You only said my dear when you were nervous or embarrassed and that was something that Lily picked up. That was when Sirius walked in with his hair standing on each end. 

Everyone busted out laughing as they witnessed his new hair-do. Severus rushed to the Slytherin table wishing to avoid the angry Gryffindor. Sirius approached the empty seat next to you and sat down. His raise hair only meant that the potion would take effect sooner then you thought. 

“F/n. If I have to ask you, I will make it my personal duty to make Hogwarts a living nightmare for the rest of the year.” He said calmly. You quickly searched for the phial and handed it to him. 

“And why would I trust you after the last two?” he asked as he gritted through his teeth. “Because I am honestly petrified and rather get you back to normal before the next stage of the potion takes form.” 

With that said Sirius grabbed the green phial and gulped down the blue liquid. His hair returned to normal and the two of you sat in silence. Lily, Peter, James, and Remus starred at you both, wondering what would happen next. Sirius rose from his seat and left the hall. 

“We’ll…um…go and calm him down.” James said. The others followed leaving you and Lily to yourself. “I think you managed to anger him.” Lily said. “You think?” you responded.


	5. Unexpected

You were taking a walk with Remus near Hagrid’s Hut. When it became apparent that Sirius wasn’t talking to you, you went on the lookout for some friendly advice. 

“I’m kind of worried.” You started. “I mean, he’s my friend and all but the pranks really got under my skin. Just wanted to teach him a lesson.” “I know F/n. Sometimes I want to throw a dung bomb at him but eventually it subsides. As arrogant and hot-headed as Sirius is, I don’t think he’ll hold a grudge.” Remus replied. 

“So he is angry.” “What do you expect? Proud Sirius Black who is a king in the art of mischief humiliated by one of his victims. Yes he is angry, but I think he will look back and give you more respect. Besides, we need our howler to keep us in check. You were just doing your job.” “So I’m a mother now?” 

The two of you continued on your walk discussing other news going on in the wizarding world. 

After a few weeks of being ignored, you decided to apologize. After Slughorn’s class you managed to stumble across the boy who was lost in his thoughts. 

“Sirius?” you called out. He broke out of his thoughts and looked at you with a blank expression. You took a deep breathe, summoned your pride, and began your apology. 

“I want to start off by saying I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to let things get out of hand and…” you were interrupted by a chuckling Sirius. 

“What’s so funny?” you asked. “You. There is no need to apologize.” He answered. You stood there, dumbfounded by his words. 

“I’ll have to admit. I was pissed. Merlin’s bones I was pissed but then I came to realize something. You got me good. Quite good. Although I do have to say it was poorly executed.” “So you’re not mad at me.” “How can I? All I see is that I’m rubbing off on you. Before we know, I’ll be getting you in detention.” “That doesn’t sound like something to be proud of.” You replied. 

“You got me good. Real good. I like your spirit.” “Now I’m scared.” “Of what?” “I’ve never seen you flatter someone so much. It’s scary.” He moved closer to you. 

“Let’s go to the hall. The others are probably wondering where we are and I’m quite famished.” He said. “If you say so.” 

\---Later that night. 

“And he just let it go?” Lily asked. You were in your bed chambers discussing Sirius’ reaction. “Maybe Sirius isn’t as immature as we thought” she said. “I’m not quite sure.” You replied. “He seemed to be somewhere else in that strange head of his. If anything, it smells like a trap.” You replied 

Your anxiety only increased as the week went on. Sirius was acting very nice around you; so nice, it was as if he was growing soft. He even began to leave Severus alone. It was fishy and you didn’t like it one bit. 

You would catch the boy staring at you from time to time, making you feel less and less safe. Sooner or later something was bound to happen. 

“Lily, I’m scared.” You told your friend. You were sitting under a tree near the creek. “Why F/n, you have nothing to worry about.” Lily said trying to reassure you. “Lily, Sirius is treating me nicely. I mean he is too nice and I’m scared about what he has in store for me.” You revealed. 

Lily sighed. “You are right. He is being too nice. Maybe he respects you more.” She said. For a moment you thought about the possibility. “Nah” the both of you said. The idea was quickly dismissed as the thought of Sirius being respectful was too far out. “How is James?” you asked Lily. Lily rolled her eyes. “Persistent as ever I see” You answered. 

Pushing the topic aside, you engaged a deep conversation about Slug Club when James and Sirius approached the both of you. 

“Ms. Evans, Ms. L/n how are you?” James asked. “What do you want Potter?” Lily coldly replied. “Well a date would be nice.” James insisted. “No.” Lily said with no emotion. 

You couldn’t help but laugh. Poor James had trouble impressing Lily and she wasn’t making it any easier for him. “Ouch.” Sirius said. “Better luck next time.” Sirius turned to you as you calmed down. 

“Here to support your bud?” You asked as you took a sip of your favorite drink. “Nope, here to ask you out.” You choked and sprayed the liquid on the floor. James and Lily laughed as you tried to gain composure. 

“What the bloody hell am I supposed to say to that?” you asked. “Say yes.” He said. “Elminster’s pipe No!” You replied. “Ouch.” James said mimicking his friend’s earlier behavior. “Why not?” he asked as he sat next to you. You moved your gaze to avoid his and answered. “You don’t just unexpectedly ask a girl out from the blue. That is not how courting work.” Sirius tilted his head with slight puzzlement. “After all that talk of being worried.” 

You took a moment to analyze what he meant. “Moony. That bastard.” “So it was true. You did grow a soft spot for me” he said as he moved closer to your face. Your hand never move so fast as it made contact with his face. James and Lily laughed harder at his failed attempts to court you. 

“Howler!” he shouted. “You think you could make a move like that and I wouldn’t respond after last time?” “Last time you were flustered.” He answered. 

You got up in utter defiance to his presence and picked up Lily. “Let’s get to class. Prongs, do take Sirius to the hospital wing. He is in need of a checkup.” You said as you stomped away. 

“Seems like Sirius has a thing for you.” Lily teased. You rolled your eyes. “Yeah and Headmaster Dumbledore isn’t a wizard.” You replied. “Oh come on, you two would make a good couple.” Lily said as she poked your arm. You stopped in your tracks to make sense of what you just heard. Lily smiled and began to nudge you. 

“Alright then. I’ll make a deal. The minute you go out with Potter I’ll go out with Black okay?” Lily, dumbfounded, repeated your earlier actions and stopped to make sense of what you said. You laughed and continued to walk to class, leaving your red head friend in the distance. Lily ran up to you and matched her steps with yours. “I guess that’s a no.” you giggled.


	6. Late Night Stroll

The time as midnight and you were enjoying some privacy in the quiet and empty common room. That was until you felt a head rest on your laps. You placed the book down to see the person who invaded your personal space. You returned to your readings when you saw Sirius smiling back at you. 

“What you got there?” He asked. “History of Hogwarts.” You answered. “Why are you out of bed?” you returned. “I’m bored.” “Then sleep.” “Not tired. Let’s go for a walk.” “I don’t have a leash.” “How funny. I mean a run.” “Don’t like being out at night when I don’t have to.” “Then I’ll just fall asleep in your lap.” “I’m not quite comfortable with that.” 

A few minutes passed and he hadn’t moved off you. You weren’t going to lie. It was quite comfortable be snug next to the fire with another person. You heard giggling and you looked to see that you were stroking his hair. Baffled. You forcefully pushed him off of you, placed the book aside, and headed for the door. “Yes.” You could hear Sirius in the back. 

The both of you turned into animagi and began to run out the castle and towards the creek. You were fast and enjoying your night out under the new moon. You began to prance and leap as you began to play fight with Sirius. You both took a break near the banks as you returned to your normal selves. 

“Not bad for a first date.” Sirius started. “Excuse me.” “Okay. Maybe date is too much of a word. But you have to admit. Being out here…under the moon light. Alone.” “I get what you’re trying to say.” You commented. 

There was silence as the both of you looked to the starry night sky. “They’re beautiful.” Sirius said. “Each burns so brightly under the night sky, revealing their true selves. But in the light of day, they are shrouded.” “Are you talking about the stars or…?” “I don’t know anymore.” 

There was another round of silence. “Can I ask you something?” You turned your head to face him. “Anything.” You replied. 

“Am I a bad person?” You rose up in confusion to the question. Something was troubling him and now you were curious. 

“You’re arrogant, mischievous, moronic, a flirt, hot-tempered, loud mouthed, and most of all devious. But bad? That is something that you are not.” He turned to look at you. You began to dig deeper into the situation and remembered the type of family he was coming from. 

You both were pure-bloods; part of the sacred twenty nine. Your father was part of the International Confederation of Wizards. Your mother was a wizard designer. They were kind folk. Tolerant in muggle affairs and loving towards you. Walburga Black was known for her temper and a woman to be feared if you weren’t of pure-blood. Orion Black was respected but not as strong willed as his wife. They both were disappointed in Sirius. After all, He was the first Gryffindor in the family after many generations of Slytherin expectancy. 

“You know, the thing about stars is that even if they can’t be seen, they are still shining bright far away, bringing light to their own galaxy. Supporting life and warmth for others. Even if they are surrounded by the darkness, the light shines through.” You commented. “Are you talking about the stars or...?” “I don’t know anymore.” You copied. “You’re a good person Sirius. Wish you didn’t have to doubt yourself.” 

Sirius brought you closer to him. You rested your head on his chest as his arm wrapped around you. “What are you doing for Christmas?” you asked. “I think I’m staying here. You?” “I don’t know yet.” 

After some time had passed, the two of you shifted into your animal forms and ran back to the castle. You began walking up the stairs to the female bed chambers before Sirius pulled you in for a hug. “Remember to keep that to yourself.” “Keep what to myself. We only went out for a quick run.” “Good girl.” You moved to your chambers and went to bed.


	7. Christmas Shenanigans: The First Day

Christmas was approaching in twelve days. You decided that you were going to spend that time at Hogwarts along with your friends. Two months ago, Sirius asked you out and you declined. Now he was becoming a Potter. He wouldn’t stop bugging you. As a matter of fact, Sirius decided that he would conduct elaborate schemes to get you to say yes. You weren’t going to take him seriously. In fact you found his attempts rather silly. On the other hand, that walk you took the other night softened you up a bit. You got to see a side of him that he kept buried. You began to weigh your options. ‘Go out with him and get your heart broken. Go out with him and ruin a perfectly good friendship. Go out with him and maybe have some good come out of it.’ You decided you would wait and see if Sirius was really….serious. 

You were in the courtyard with Lily making snow angels when you felt a ball of snow fly towards the two of you. You moved and shielded Lily from the ball and began to duck behind some statues. You looked around to see nobody there. Confused, you and Lily stepped away from your shelter and exchanged looks of wonder. Remus and Peter appeared, each dragging a small sled. 

“Remus, Peter, were the snowballs your doing?” Lily asked with her arms resting on her hips. They laughed at the question and dropped the rope connected to the sled. “Why Ms. Evans, we would never pull such a stunt on you two.” Remus said sarcastically. “Let’s go for a ride.” He added. “More like a race!” Peter said with glee. “Alright, what is Christmas without a little sled race?” You shrugged as Peter lead you to his sled and Remus lead Lily to his. 

They were small, large enough to fit two people. Once you and Lily were sitting in your separate vehicles, you felt as the pressure of the sled got heavier. You were confused because Perter and Remus were standing beside one another. You turned around to see Sirius place his arms around you, grabbing the rope in front of you. Peter and Remus pulled out their wands and before you knew it, your sled became rampant, moving on its own. 

“PeTER!” You screamed as you began to move out the courtyard and towards a hill. These boards were enchanted because they were moving and moving fast. 

“Hold on!” Sirius yelled. You held onto him tightly as the sled moved faster downhill. “TOERAG, YOU_ARAGONT_LITTLE_SHIT!” You heard Lily scream at the top of her lungs. You and Black started laughing as you heard James cry occasionally in pain; caused by Lily nonetheless. 

The sled began to slow down as you approached Hogsmead Village. When it came to a complete stop, Sirius rose and helped you up. 

“Looks like we won.” He said with a smile. “Yeah but it doesn’t get you off of kidnapping.” You replied. “Oh but you got on by your own will.” He added. You stared at the boy and thought about what happened. “Touché. Remind me to beat Moony and Wormtail later on.” You said. Sirius smirked. “Alright Howler.” 

Arm and arm, Sirius led you to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. You released his arm and stood in your spot. 

“Whoa there Sirius, I am not going in there with you.” 

He looked at you with a dumbfounded look. “Thank Merlin.” He said with a sigh of relief. “I don’t know why you’re thanking Merlin. What do you think this is?” “Our first date.” “You are too funny Mr. Black.” He then led you to the Triple Broomstick and you two were given a seat near the back window. 

“Finally!” Sirius exclaimed. You laughed at the boy. “Why are you saying finally?” “Because you finally decided to go on a date with me.” “I don’t remember you asking me out, I asking you out, or us agreeing to anything Mr. Black.” You replied with a smile. “Oh come on, give me a break! You could’ve said something outside!” he pleaded. “Like you would listen.” You replied. “You’re right.” 

“Oi, Padfoot!” you heard a voice cry out. “All that work and you two end up here. We thought at least one of you would get a date.” Remus said as Peter pointed to your window. You and Black looked out to see Lily hexing James with snowballs. You laughed and returned to face the others. “Six Butter beers please!” You called out to a waiter as James and Lily entered. “It was a nice try.” You said. 

Later that night 

“I don’t know what type of relationship you have with those boys. Honestly I don’t care. But how can you allow them to kidnap us without any consequences!” Lily said. 

She was honestly mad. She didn’t even stay to enjoy the butter beers. You didn’t know why, but sometimes, Lily could be up-tight. 

“First off, quit pacing, you’ll burn a hole in the floor. Second, it wasn’t too bad. It was a nice sleigh ride. Besides, the conversation we had over at Broomsticks wasn’t bad.” “That’s because you actually like Sirius.” “Don’t curse at me.” you said. 

Lily began teasing you with the old k-i-s-s-i-n-g song. You began throwing pillows at her when a girl came in. She was mostly a freshman, small and timid. She had a box in her hand. 

“F/n L/n?” the girl asked. “Yes.” “I was asked to deliver this to you.” she said. “Oh! By whom.” “Can’t say. He paid for my silence.” 

She placed the gift on your bed before running off. The girls in your room looked over with curiosity. You unwrapped the box and took out a nice candle holder. It was a pear tree candle holder with a partridge on the branch. A note hung from the branch with the words ‘light me.’ You took out your wand and performed a small fire spell. The smell was quite delightful as the green flame dance on the wick. Suddenly, the flame became erratic and burst into fireworks. You dropped the candle as pears began to form from the sparks. 

After everything settled, Lily approached the candle and read the rest of the note. “A gift for you and all the girls, love your friendly neighbor boys. Enjoy!”


	8. Christmas Shenanigans: The Second Day

The next morning, you were in the great hall partaking in the obvious divide between the Gryffindor boys and girls. With word spreading fast throughout the school, many say that the action was necessary. After all, nobody was expecting a simple Christmas gift to be fruitful or…explosive. 

You were on the edge of the divide, feeling a bit uncomfortable considering the gift was sent to you. The others figured that you were the main target and thus you should take the fire. Severus approached you with a smirk on his face. It was obvious he heard what had happened. 

“So tell me, how was your night F/n?” “You know all too damn well.” You replied earning a small chuckle from the Slytherin. He observed the table, noticing as some of the girls were glaring at him. 

“What’s up with the division?” he asked. “Even though it was intended for me, the note made it obvious that more than one male partook in last night’s explosives. Some reckon that it wasn’t only Gryffindor boys responsible for the prank. ” “I reckon it’s an attempt to impress you all.” “I reckon someone will get hurt.” You finished. You were going to change the subject when Sirius and co came barging in. The male side of the table began clapping and you officially knew the culprits of last night’s gift. 

“Out of the way snot head.” Sirius ordered. “How about you disappear Sirius. After all, Mr. Snape isn’t intending to kill me in the privacy of my room.” You turned around to gain reassurance from your fellow female colleagues but a good handful of them were too busy playing coy. You figured that if the gift came from Black, then a good amount wouldn’t mind. You were mostly on your own. 

Sirius sat extremely close to you, a strong and stupid grin on his face. His ego was intensified by the traitorous reactions of your roommates. 

“Kill you? Why my dear Howler, I wouldn’t dare do such a thing. Correction, I probably would but in a more…intimate way.” You pushed Sirius’ face away from yours and got up. 

“You’re becoming such a Potter.” You said. “That is the best compliment he has ever received.” James replied. 

You turned to face Severus who was tightly curling his hands into a fist. “Come on Sev. Some people can’t take a hint.” You said. “One of these days you’ll be mine Howler!” you heard Sirius shout back. You heard a wave of applause coming form the male side of the table as you took your exit. 

“I don’t know how you put up with that idiot.” Severus said. “Have a few life threatening instances and you just do.” Severus looked at you strangely. You were referring to the times, Sirius took a hit for you whenever Remus was a werewolf but you couldn’t tell Severus that. 

You returned to your quarters when you saw the gift on your bed. You observed the room only to see Agatha Heart give you a look of concern. In her hand was a similar wrapped gift. Larger in size but concerning altogether. Poor girl. She was so shy and innocent, you could bare to think that someone would pull a prank on her. You read the note on your box. “To the lovely F/n and Lily. Do open first.” 

You ordered for Lily to be brought to the room. When she barged in, you tossed her the present. 

“What is it?” she asked unimpressed. “That’s what you’re going to find out. It is addressed to you as well and honestly, I’m not in the mood.” Lily shrugged her shoulders and opened the box. She took out to jewelry boxes, tossing one to you. When you opened it, you were impressed by the small bracelet with a dove charm. It was cute but one thing remained. What was in Agatha’s box? 

The Gryffindor opened the box and dropped the candle holder on the floor. “I’m not lighting it.” She said. “And there is no reason you should.” Lily said. “Place it in the closet with the other.” She commanded. 

You all drifted to sleep when you all heard something in the closet. There was a bright green light shining through, waking all of you up. “Don’t tell me they jinxed it to be timed.” You stated. 

You all smelled the fragrance coming from the closet; the sweet smell of pears. Then it started, the sound of pears banging against the door. You all looked at one of each other and groaned. “How long is this going to continue!?” A student shouted.


	9. Christmas Shenanigans: The Following Days

On the third day you woke up to the sound of golden hens clucking in the morning and the door slamming. You all got up in a frantic, chasing after the hens before they blew up, scattering sugar quills around the room. Agatha received a dove shaped cookies along with Heather Dale. Heather then received the infamous candle holder. She quickly placed it in the now pear filled closet and thus, the girls of Gryffindor got into the habit of watching each other’s back. 

On the fourth day of Christmas, four calling birds swooped in, singing a sweet melody before going poof. This was followed by another girl receiving a gift. It wasn’t till the candle holder was nowhere to be found that pure panic filled the room. Apparently, the candle holder was sent to a student in Hufflepuff as you would find out on the fifth day. 

You received a golden ring along with Lily, Agatha, Heather, and another on the fifth day. On the sixth, six toy geese, laid six golden wrapped chocolate eggs. On the eight day, you Lily, and six others received eggnog. By the ninth day, there was silence, just a repeat of the last few gifts. You decided it was time to confront the lead culprit in all of this. 

Sirius was sitting at the table with the boys, smiling in the hall as you approached him. 

“And here we have Ms. L/n, coming to give her darling a kiss.” Sirius joked. “Or a kick. So what’s with the silence?” “What silence?” “I don’t know, the lack of gifts. Not that I want anymore, it’s just terrifying for me and the rest of the females when we think we are about to get jinxed into dancing or something.” “He was so thinking about it.” Peter answered. “Just consider it to be a break in your everyday torment.” Sirius continued. “Oh so there is more?” “Oh yes there is, but you’ll have to wait until Christmas.” “Fair enough. Kill us all in one swoop.” You said before walking away. “Don’t forget tomorrow night!” Sirius yelled. 

So the eleventh day came and was becoming the eleventh night. You snuck out the chamber and into the common room to meet with Wormtail. He then led you to the Womping willow. “Moony, Prongs, and Padfoot are already inside.” He said. You nodded and took out your wand. “Imobillus.” You commanded with a flick of your wand. The tree froze allowing you and Peter to enter its secret entrance. You changed into your wolf form and proceeded to help James and Sirius bring Remus into submission. 

You remembered when you first found out about Remus’s condition. You heard James and Sirius trying to find ways to help their friend. You being the kindhearted person you were decided to get in on the plan despite them knowing. The first time Remus changed, you watched as James, Sirius, and Peter struggle to keep him under control. You went leaping at the feral man-wolf and howled, drawing his attention. That was the first night you all worked together and the first official night the boys knew they could rely on you.


	10. That Christmas Day

Morning came and you felt the warmth of the cold winter sun shine through the window and onto your cheeks. You were comfortable; but things started to form in your mind. Whatever you were laying on was soft, yet it was an irregularly warm solid. It smelled a little bit like Egyptian musk and you could trace a hint of wet dog. Your eyes began to open when you when you realized you were being lulled by the calming sound of a heartbeat. You rose your head to see that you were resting on Sirius. He had his arm around you and a blanket was placed over the both of you. 

“Morning Ms. L/n.” Peter said with a giggle. He was holding two steaming cups of something. You smiled and boasted yourself on the wall behind you. As you sat on the floor, Peter handed you the hot cup and you began to take a sip. 

“Hot chocolate? And it’s not Prongs brew.” you stated. “I hope you like it. I went with dark chocolate this time.” Peter answered. Usually, you were the one selected to brew the hot chocolate in the morning. You had a way of combing the perfect amounts of different chocolates to create a splendid cup. I guess this time you were too busy cuddling with Sirius in order to act out morning traditions. 

You shuttered at the thought before looking at the lad. He was pulling himself closer to you and you couldn’t help but form a small smile on your lips. He was kind of cute when he wasn’t awake and running around the place like an idiot. 

“He’s still sleeping?” James said as he burst through the door. “Well it’s the only time F/n is a gentle with him.” he continued. “Oh leave me be Potter.” You said. “We better wake him and Moony up and head back to the Castle.” Peter insisted. 

You looked across the room to see Remus slowly rise from his corner. “Morning guys.” He groaned. “Morning Remus, sleep okay?” you asked. “Ask me that when my head is pounding.” He requested. You looked at the person whose head was in your lap. You began to think that 

“Wake up Mr. Black.” You said gently. “Maybe if you kissed him.” James started. You were not having that. You got up leaving Sirius’ head to hit the floor hard. You dusted off your clothes and Peter handed you your coat. “Ow! That was…ow.” Sirius stated. “My legs were numb and it’s time to return.” You replied. 

You guys were walking through the beautiful snow covered village. Once you reached the path to Hogwarts, Sirius pulled you aside. The other three continued walking as you two slowly followed from behind. 

“You have a bad habit of handling me Padfoot.” You said. “Sorry. I’m usually not like this.” He responded. “So what is it today, exploding drums?” you joked. Sirius didn’t say anything. All he did was smile. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” he asked. “No. I’m afraid not.” 

There was silence as he directed his gaze to the ground. Eventually, you decided to go against your intuition and make a proposal. 

“You know what? I’m in a good mood. And I’m feeling a bit of the Christmas spirit. So, I have decided that I’ll spend the day with you.” 

Sirius stood in his tracks as you continued walking. “Just the two of us?” he asked. “Meet me at three or it’s a no go.” 

“You did what!?” Lily asked. She was in shock. “Just for tonight. Nothing is truly set in stone Lily.” You responded. 

You had returned to the castle and told her that you were going to spend some time with Sirius this Christmas day. “Spend some time. F/n, that’s a date you are going on. First it’s the date, next you’re crying cause Sirius fond some other chick to play with.” Lily said as you went to get something to put on. “If you’re so bothered by the thought of me leaving you today then you can hatch some scheme to pull me out of it…or there is…” Lily wasn’t having it. 

“If you dare say date Potter I’m going to hurt you.” She said. You laughed in response. You sometimes found it rather fun to joke about her and James. You thought they would make a nice couple. 

“Let us see, he wants to take me back to Hogsmead village. Maybe this ugly red Christmas sweater will do.” You said. The sweater had three cats on the front each wearing a Christmas hat. It wasn’t ugly but it wasn’t something you would deem fashionable. You grabbed your long red Christmas coat and some earmuffs. Seeing as you felt the temperature outside, you thought it would be best to dress a bit more warmly. You wrapped your house scarf around your neck. “Laters Lily.” You pecked her on the check and headed for the common room. Sirius was waiting there dressed in a long black coat and black earmuffs. In general, he wasn’t dressed for the Christmas spirit. 

You two spent the sometime at Zonko’s Joke Shop. At some moment, a kid tried some sweets and broke out with a case of hic-ups. You moved to the back and picked up some sugar quills and frogspawn soap. 

“I hope you’re not using that for your baths.” Sirius teased. “This gift is not for me.” You told him. “Planning to do a little pranking of your own?” 

You purchased your items and Sirius once again led you towards Madam Puddifoot’s 

“I thought you didn’t like the tea shop?” you asked him. “I don’t, but they make excellent biscuits. Besides, it’s not a date until we’ve gone to Puddifoots.” You stared at him as he dragged you inside. “I thought this was two close friends hanging out together.” You told him. He chuckled. “Well this is a date now.” 

In all your life, you never thought that so much pink was possible to witness at the same time. Everything was frilly and the amount of affection spreading around made you feel awkward. 

“Well then Mr. Black, her with another girl are we not?” Madame Puddifoot asked. Sirius tensed up as she said those words. “My dear, young Mr. Black is not the type you want to be falling for. Trouble is in this boy’s blood and you just look so sweet and…” Sirius would not permit his name to be tarnished. “Madame, please give us our table and keep your nose out of my love life!” he demanded. You chuckled a bit when you saw how embarrassed he was becoming. “Don’t worry Madam, nothing is set in stone, or at least that’s what I think.” You watched as Madame Puddifoot calm down and gave you a sweet smile. 

You two sat and talked for some time as confetti blew in every which way. You noticed a couple kissing in the corner. As a matter of fact, many people were doing the same. You shivered and presumed to drink your herbal tea. 

“Makes you uncomfortable doesn’t it?” Sirius asked. You tilted your head a bit. “Yeah, but I’m guessing your used to it?” Sirius copied your actions. “Not so much. Usually I’m the one that makes others uncomfortable.” He chuckled. “But I don’t think you’ve loosened up to me like my other pursuits have so I’ll leave it at that.” Sirius then placed some coins on the table and you went back to the castle.


	11. And that Christmas Night

“For once in his life, Sirius seems to be a decent boy.” Lilly said while shrugging her shoulders. 

You two left the dormitory and left for the great hall. Twelve drums were drumming followed by pipes and people twirling and circles. Severus approached Lily and they danced in a happy circle of excited children. Professor McGonagall and eight other female professors were dancing while Dumbledore and nine male teachers and staff were preforming the leaping Jig. It was a wonderful sight to see. 

You felt a finger tap you on the shoulder. “Care to dance?” Sirius asked. You joined the group of swaying people. After three strenuous songs extending twenty-minutes, you decided that a break was needed. Sirius had gone over to receive two cups of freshly made eggnog. 

“Was this your doing?” you asked the boy. He smiled. “All you need to do is poke the right people, and watch as the gears move.” He said. “I enchanted some instruments after I asked Dumbledore and McGonagall to participate in the twelve day shenanigans. Did you know that they secretly hope for certain couples to happen?” You laughed when you noticed how much fun the headmaster was having. “Let’s go outside.” Sirius said. You left the mugs on the table as Sirius grabbed your hands. 

Sirius had led you to the frozen lake when you saw two pairs of skates resting by the banks. Your face gleamed with excitement as you placed them on your feet. That was when you noticed he was looking at you strangely. 

“I actually don’t know how to use that strange contraption.” He said. “Well I guess there is a first for everything.” 

He put on the skates and you held his hand. His face lit up with surprise. 

“You have to learn somehow.” You said as you pulled him onto the ice. His grip tightened as you felt him waiver a bit. You began to glide slowly as he stood still on the ice. As the two of you moved slowly across the ice you instructed him to start picking his feet up. When you saw that he was getting into the motion, you slowly began to release his hand. He became nervous again as he only held onto your hand tighter. 

“I believe in you.” You said. He looked up at you and nodded before releasing your hand. He began skating on his own and you could see a smile of excitement form on his lips. He “It’s actually quite easy!” he exclaimed. “Oh yeah, says that boy that was scared a few seconds ago.” “Let me have this moment.” 

The two of you moved with moderate speed and were enjoying yourselves before a branch flew from the air and into his path. Sirius stumbled and fell into you. He wobbled before falling. You helped him up to see his cheeks burn a rosy red. 

“That came out of nowhere.” He said as he rose. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to take a sit out. Let’s see what you could do.” 

You lead him to the bank before skating away. You did a few twirls and jumps before eventually returning to your companion. 

“It must be nice to have caring parents like yours. Those who aren’t blind to marvels of muggles.” “I guess so. But I owe it all to Lily. Maybe…just maybe…if you behave yourself, we could catch a film?” “I must be making quite the impression.” “I’ll have to be honest, this didn’t hurt. It was actually an enjoyable day.” you said. “You thought it was going to hurt?” “Let’s be honest, you don’t have the best of records amongst the ladies. Well…you have a high score on the pleasurable…wait. That is coming out wrong.” You said. Sirius made a low-key chuckle as he turned to you. 

A mistletoe began to grow from a nearby tree. It expanded until it was right above the both of you. 

“Cheeky Nargels.” You lowly whispered. It wasn’t low enough because Black still heard. “What was that?” He quickly asked before he noticed the mistletoe. “Well would you look at that, I guess something wants us to partake in Christmas traditions.” He said. You thought you heard tiny little laughter come from inside the plant. You looked back at Sirius who wore a big smile on his face. 

“I guess you are right.” You said. Sirius turned his gaze to yours once more. “Can I be honest with you?” “Anything.” You lowly replied. “You’re different from the others and honestly, it scares me.” “Oh?” “Yes. And what scares me more is the fact that I feel nervous about what I’m about to do.” 

Sirius pulled you in closer. He started to lean in and you couldn’t help but tilt your head a bit. The sudden urge to kiss him was strong and unexpected to you. With your lips close to each other, you felt as the nervousness raise to your cheeks, and then you heard it. “There you are!” 

It was Lily who came marching towards the lake. You let go of Sirius’ hands and for a moment you swore you heard tiny sounds of disappointment come from the tree. You watched as the mistletoe retracted. “Well it was a nice try.” You said as you got up. 

“Lily. Please. In the name of Merlin and his glory, tell me a bunch of students are being chased by rampant cows.” Sirius said with sarcastic disappointment. “No. But there are presents that need to be opened.” She responded. 

The three of you merged with the Remus, Peter, and James and all of you rushed towards the common room. You began opening presents. Your parents sent you two beautiful dresses, one ugly sweater, one nice sweater and twenty Galleons. 

“Must send them a thank you card.” you said. You began to open other gifts. Lily gave you a charm bracelet with a split hard and the words friend engraved on it. She showed you her bracelet that was exactly like hers but held the missing piece and the word best engraved in it. Remus gave you some chocolates, Peter gave you a box of sugar mice, and James gave you a box of Fizzy Wizzy. You were glad to hear that your friends liked the presents you gave them. You opened a few other boxes. “Love poisoned, love poisoned, extremely love poisoned…” as you said this, you saw Sirius recede to the back. 

You selected his box from the tree and moved towards him. He was sitting on the windowsill, opening your gift. You opened the box. No explosives, no animals. Still, you were impressed by the gift. It was a pendant made of silver and formed both a howling wolf and a Celtic crescent moon. 

“What is this?” He asked. “That, is Led Zeppelin IV. A great muggle rock band that I thought represented you nicely.” He examined your neckline and smiled when he saw the pendant around your neck. In a swift movement, you pecked him on the check before heading to the girls chambers. As you walked upstairs, you made a quick glance towards a rather dumbfounded Sirius. “Goodnight everyone, and a merry Christmas to you all!” you shouted. “And a merry Christmas to you as well!”


	12. Suspicion

“You know, there is something different about you Sev.” You said. 

You were walking down the halls and heading towards the library. There was work that needed to be done and you meet up with Severus with the intentions of completing them together. 

“How so?” He asked. “Well for starters, that’s quite the amount of dark arts books you’re carrying there my friend. People would think that you are...” Severus tried his best to hide the title of his books. “Up to no good.” you finished. 

And that was the official beginning of your suspicions on one of your best friends. As summer grew closer, you noticed that he was distancing himself from you. It was almost as if he was handling some secret dealings; dealings that he was either too ashamed to share or worse. You were now officially wondering, what could your friend be possibly hiding? 

You mustered your pride and walked up to James and co. They were standing near the willow, probably devising a new prank. 

“Oi Howler! Come to give Padfoot a kiss.” James yelled. You flicked your wand, jinxing Potter. “I actually came here to speak to Remus about a private matter.” 

Everyone looked at you strangely. More so, Sirius seemed to be seriously disheartened and you could see some look of worry appear on his face. “Alright then.” Remus said. 

You pulled him away from the boys before speaking. “So what is this personal matter?” He asked. “I know about the map, Sirius must have told you that by now.” “Yeah. Congratulations for cracking it. If I may ask, how exactly did you get it to open?” “Pure aggravation. Anyway, when was the last time you looked at the map?” “Quite recently.” “Have you noticed anything strange?” “Nothing in particular.” “Let me specify. Anything on Severus?” 

Remus took a quick moment to try and deduce what it was you possibly wanted to know. 

“Spying on your friends are we.” “Like you guys haven’t been doing that.” “Don’t throw me in the lot of those two. I have no need to spy on anybody unless that time of month comes around. But now that I think of it, we have noticed something strange. It’s been bugging Sirius although he won’t admit it.” “Go on.” “It’s his younger brother, Regulus. He’s been taking late night walks along with a series of other Slytherin students. One including Snape himself.” “May I…I don’t know…borrow the map?” “Yeah…I don’t think so.” “Oh come on! I thought I was one of you guys.” “You are. But in a different way. Besides, it isn’t my turn to guard it.” “Don’t tell me. Sirius have it.” “Bingo.” “Can’t you borrow it?” “I can, but I think Sirius would be delighted in helping you.” “He would, but you know how he is with Severus. I want to find answers, not scare him into oblivion.” “I’ll see what I can do. If anything, meet me in the common room around midnight.” 

And that was what you did. You snuck out your bed, and crept down the stairs only to have your eyes deceive you. 

“Lovely hour isn’t it?” Sirius said. 

He was dressed as if he was going somewhere. You examined the room but there wasn’t any sign of Remus. 

“What are you doing here?” You asked. “My lovely Howler. I am to be your escort and guide for tonight.” “What happened to Moony?” “I convinced him to let me take the job. After all, it’s my job to help my girl.” “I’m going to bed.” “Really? Because Severus seems to be awake.” 

You walked back to Sirius and tried to get a clearer look at the map. Sirius only pulled it away from your grasp. “We do this together.” “Really. And why is that?” “Because James gave me a gift that would be very useful. Let me repeat; gave ME a gift.” 

You pondered in your thoughts before giving up. “Promise me you’ll behave.” 

Sirius smiled and took a hold of your hand. He tossed the cloak over you and led you into the hall. “A second date.” “Sirius…” 

He began assessing the map and it lead you out the castle. Under your cloak, you could see Severus waiting in the halls. Eventually he was meet up with other students. With one light to follow, the pack stayed closely together. You and Sirius stayed close and silent, tailing them from a safe distance and with the assistance of the map. Eventually, you slowly found yourself walking towards the edge of the dark forest when Sirius stopped. 

“What is it?” “The map isn’t meant to chart the forest. We have to change.” He instructed. He put the map away and place the robe in his pockets. “You enchanted them.” “How else am I supposed to hide my devious trinkets?” Sirius changed into his dog self and you followed in your wolf form. 

You took lead, considering that you could distinguish Severus’s scent better. The both of you ran through the forest until you felt their presence. 

“Tonight, we take a look at our pledges. When you hear your names, do step up.” 

You stood beside Sirius, listening and watching the strange figure in the center. You watched as students went up to the strange figure before Regulus was called. He was followed by other students and eventually Severus. It felt dark, like something nefarious was happening down in the hollow in the forest. Unbeknownst to Sirius and you, there was a large snake slithering towards the two of you. 

Suddenly, the large creature lunged at you. You jumped back, avoiding the attack. 

“It appears we have unwanted guest!” The creepy voice said. “Just wild animals.” A female voice responded. “Drogon can tell what is human and what isn’t. Subdue them!” The two of you began jumping in ever which direction, avoiding the hexes being tossed at you; all while avoiding the bloody serpent. Eventually, you two saw an opening and made a run for it. 

You ran towards the castle; Your animal forms giving you speed in which no human could catch up to. Your ears perked up when you heard the sound of collecting wind rushing towards you; you could hear the tunneling sound mixed with something human. Curiosity got the best of you and you looked back for a split second. This action only encourage you to run faster than you thought was possible. 

Apparently Sirius noticed too because he was keeping up with your wolf form. You were being chased by a thick black smoke and if that didn’t scare you enough, hexes were being casted. One and two came together and you realized that there were wizards that could fly. Shocked and scared you moved faster, seeing the edge of the forest and suddenly, you broke through. You didn’t dear look back a second time, running quickly into castle grounds. You eventually came to the common room were you and Sirius loudly and in panic whispered the password. The door swung up and you two quickly rushed inside closing the entrance the same way it was opened. 

“They *gasp* could *gasp* fly Sirius. They could fly!” you panicked. “I’ve *gasp* heard the rumors but I dared not *gasp* to dwell on them.” Sirius said. “W-what rumors?” Sirius began walking towards the boys chambers. 

“Don’t leave me in the dark like that.” You said as you relaxed on the wall. Sirius walked into the dormitory leaving you on the winding stairs. You then heard the clicking of the door once more only for him to slightly re-appear. 

“What we saw tonight, we have to keep between us. There is no need getting other people worked up. They weren’t afraid to use some nasty spells and as far as we know, we are safe while on castle grounds. We have to face the dark facts. Your so called friend and my brother have made friends with terrible sorts. As of now, I think we can call them recruit Death Eaters.


	13. Doncamaric

The next few weeks were filled with gossip. In particular, rumors surrounding the death eaters. You constantly listened as your friends (per say) judged you and Lily’s friendship with Severus. She was determined in saving Severus’ name but you were less so. In the end, she began to suspect that you knew something that she didn’t. 

You were alone in the girls laboratory, when she pulled you aside. “Out with it you.” she demanded. 

“Honestly Lily. Out with what?” “Your lack of faith in defending our friend. Your friend.” “Lily...” “Don’t Lily me! You’ve been hiding things and I’m not exactly comfortable with that notion. You’re my best friend.” 

You took some time to collect your thoughts. Lily was a kind soul, one of the kindest. You couldn’t imagine how she would feel to find out about Severus. In addition, you wanted to protect her from the truth. A truth that could not only destroy a friendship but put her in danger. 

“Lily. What if the rumors are true?” “How can you say that!?” “He’s been hanging out with the bad sorts.” “He’s in Slytherin. He is allowed to befriend his housemates.” “He went to the dark forest.” 

There was a moment silence as disbelief came across Lily’s face. “You probably just saw him standing at the edge.” “No Lily. He was in the Dark Forest. I should know. I followed him.” More disbelief arose on her face. She was taking time to digest what you were saying before addressing you. 

“Have you been spying on him?” “Lily, everyone knows who he’s been associating himself with. More so, we personally know that he’s been taking an affinity to the dark arts. I had questions so I went out to search. Me and Sirius…” “So he’s gotten into your mind.” “I was actually going to partner up with Remus but they pulled a switcheroo on me. We saw him in the beginning of that outing. It was dark. Literally, it was midnight but that person that was calling them, there was something foul about him Lily.” She rolled her eyes and made her way out the bathroom. 

“Where are you going?” “To talk to Severus.” She called back. 

You followed her into the courtyard and found yourself running towards the spectacle James was causing. With wand in hand, Severus was in the air, in serious need of help. 

“I’ll put him down if you’ll go out with me Evans.” James said. “Or I can knock you into next year.” You said. James removed the jinx and Severus fell to the floor. “You alright Sev?” You said as Lily helped him up. “Hands off, you filthy mudblood.” 

There was silence as you placed your hand to your heart in shock. “You know what. I will not be going out with you Toerag. You and Severus are equally as bad and I wouldn’t go out with you if I had the choice between you and the Giant Squid!” she yelled before storming off. 

The boys turned back at Severus who was standing up and calling out to Lily. Quickly, James pushed Severus towards the trunk of a tree and held his wand in a threating manner. You in, return placed your hand on his arm. James wouldn’t remove his hand nor his wand but looked at you with disbelief. 

“He called her a mudblood!” “Yes. I know. But he is suffering enough because of it. Let him go. Let the pages write themselves.” James lowered his grip and wand. 

“For your knowledge old friend, the ink hasn’t dried and there are matters that need to be addressed. Off with you.” you said. 

You waited in the common room which seemed like ages. Suddenly, Lily appeared. She held a brave face but you knew the truth as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“That Little bastard!” James exclaimed. “Why I oughta….” “If you, or anyone else lay a hand on that boy, you’ll have to deal with me.” You said sternly as Lily place her head in your shoulders. She was saying some incomprehensible gibberish but you knew what had happened. “You need to think of what you’ve done Prongs. Antagonizing him further doesn’t help your slim chances. Now, can you leaves us in privacy?” the boys nodded and went off on their own way.


	14. Maybe a Bit of Sorrow Can Bring Something Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the summer of 76 and much have changed. You approached Severus afterwards. He still didn’t know about your animagus form nor was he aware that it was you that was spying on the dark outing. He wasn’t denying the rumors and you knew that you were losing your friend. He placed his hands on your shoulders and looked deeply into your eyes. He made you promise to take good care of yourself and to watch over Lily. He then thanked you for being his friend and left you in the hall.
> 
> You were now fast asleep in your manor home during the second week of your vacation. Suddenly, an owl appears carrying something in its claws.

You woke up to the sound of an owl screeching near your nightstand. You knew it wasn’t yours considering it was flying in the owlery outside like it normally does when you didn’t’ send it on a mission. You looked at the bird and came to realize that it was James’. You took the parchment from its claws and began to read its contents. 

“Dear Howler, I hate to write to you during the late hours of the night but an emergency has come up. It’s Padfoot. He got into it with his family again but this time…this time…I’m afraid…Howler it was brutal. He is currently at my place with his stuff and I’m afraid I can’t calm him down. I believe that in you being here, his nerves could ease. My network is open so you could floo in here. I hope to see you soon.----Prongs” 

You grabbed a bag and began placing day wear and other necessities. You wrote a note and place it on your parent’s door. You slid down your railing and rushed to your fireplace. You said the address, throw the powder on the floor and found yourself in the Potter’s living room. 

“Merlin’s beard!” the woman gasped as you stepped out. 

“I’m guessing you are Mrs. And Mr. Potter. Sorry to appear unannounced. I’m F/n L/n. James and Sirius’ friend.” “Sirius talks a lot about you.” Mr. Potter said with a sad chuckle. “Sad to have to meet under such circumstances.” He continued. “They are upstairs.” Mrs. Potter finished. 

You smiled and walked up the stairs. You could hear Sirius from down the hall and to be honest, it was unpleasant. He always had his defense up, appearing to be that tough unbreakable guy. You could hear the hoarseness of his voice, telling you that he had been shouting quite heavily. When? You weren’t sure. You took a deep breathe, wondering if James was right in calling you. In that second in front of the bedroom door, you had doubted your friendship with Sirius, wondering if you too had become close enough to share such an intimate moment like this together. In the second second, you pushed the doubtful thought out and thought that you might as well. In the third, you opened the door and stepped in. 

The room was quite large. A nice, red, king sized bed stood in the left wall. A long red sofa sat opposite, followed by a closet, dresser, and bathroom entrance. It was tidier then you thought Potter was capable of handling although it would help to pick a few little items from the floor. 

“Little boys like you should be fast asleep.” You said. You earned a smile from James and a look of shock and slight anger from Sirius. 

“What, what are you doing here?” he asked before turning to James. “You called for her!?” Sirius said enraged. “I can see that this angers you but I…I…I’m going to go downstairs real quick.” James said before disappearing. 

It was a good call in James’ part. 

“Here to give me pity?” He said with distaste in his tone. “Pity? I leave in nothing but this short nightgown to give you pity? I would’ve waited till the morning or the day after if I wanted to serve pity.” You said before looking down at your dress. “Humph.” You sighed. “This is inappropriate wear but didn’t have time to change.” 

You made your way towards the sofa. As you sat down, you patted to the seat next to you. Sirius looked disgruntled, his eyes red, and mannerism more impatient. You, understanding the situation, gave a slight smile, still patting the seat next to you. He eventually sat next to you and the both of you avoided eye contact. 

“He didn’t tell me much. Just gave me the headliner and prayed that I would be more comforting to you then he could ever be. I guessed he figured that a woman’s touch would be better. You don’t need to tell me anything if you don’t want to.” 

You felt Sirius’ eyes turn from the wall and fix themselves onto you. You extended your hands out towards him. He sat there confused and bothered before you rolled your eyes. You pulled him into your embrace, giving him a tight squeeze before feeling his arms slowly, but eventually, wrap around you. You felt a tear touch your skin and you responded in the only way you knew how. You began to stoke his hair as your arm pulled him in closer. 

“This right here is pity.” He said. “I can always pack up and leave.” You replied. He made a sad chuckle as the two of you sat in silence. 

You woke up the next morning and looked down at your lap to see Sirius resting; his expression more peaceful but still flushed after last night. James sat in his bed, sipping on tea and smirking at you. 

“Wipe that look off your face.” You said. “What look Howler?” “The ‘that is defiantly his girl’ look.” “Your words, not mine.” “Shut up.” “But seriously, how cute.” “I finally get her for a few moments and you’re already teasing her?” 

You looked down and could see that Sirius had woken from his sleep. 

“And there goes the exchanging of affectionate looks. I’m going to leave. I’ll call you both down when breakfast is ready.” James said before disapearing. 

“Do I have to get up?” he asked. “Not if you want to.” You replied. “More pity.” “I can leave.” “Don’t want that.” 

You began playing with his hair some more. 

“Why are you here?” 

You felt disheartened when he asked you that. Still, you answered. 

“Because if it had been me, I reckon you would’ve done the same in a heartbeat. We’re friends, we got to look out for each other right?” “I suppose we do.” 

Sirius rose up and stretched his arms out with a loud yawn. 

“James and I had a talk after you fell asleep. The Potters are quick to keep you here.” You said. There was silence. You didn’t want to start a conversation like this but at the same time, you didn’t know what else to start with. Sirius got up and headed to the bathroom. You followed after he was down as he began to stare around the room. You sat back in the couch and remained in silence. 

A few moments passed and you felt a head rest on top of yours. 

I’m such a loser ain’t I?” he asked. “You’ve always been a loser Sirius. The whole lot of you.” you replied. 

You looked up and gave him a smile and to your surprise you felt as a pair of soft lips landed on yours. You didn’t resist. You didn’t want to. But you were surprised and he could tell. 

You two separated and you felt as a warmth rose through your body and up to your cheeks. 

“I shouldn’t have…I didn’t know what…” he struggled. You simply turned around and properly gave him a kiss. Your arms wrapped around each other as he pulled you in closer. You always thought that his kiss would be like his persona; tough, wild, and out of control. To your surprise, it was soft, sweet, and passionate. You two added more ferocity as you placed your hands to his cheeks, pulling him closer then you though was possibly. Neither of you noticed the presence at the door looking at the both of you in shock. 

You heard the clearing of a throat causing you two to break apart in fear. You turned to see James standing in the hall. You buried your head in Sirius’ chest as you heard chuckling from the two of them. 

“You have excellent timing Prongs.” Sirius chuckled. “Yeah, well it’s my room after all and; if it does count, breakfast is ready. If you don’t mind, are you two finally a thing?” James asked. “Nah.” you replied. “That would be pity.”


	15. Swept Off Your Feet

You returned to Hogwarts, feeling that your summer had been…eventual. There was no escaping Sirius. Ever since you two shared a kiss, it was as if his confidence shot through the roof and to the nearest galaxy. He was certain he had you and all he needed was the say. 

You got off the train and headed towards the castle. It was your sixth year and you were in for some tough times. It is always the second to final year of school that throws the hardest ball. Many students were wondering what job they were going to presume, how many test they were going to take, and as these normal thoughts passed by, one dark thought lingered in every mind. When was this war going to end? 

You sat in the great hall. Lily was on your left as Sirius on your right. James was mimicking the same action with Lily; who appeared irritated by his presence. The Headmaster delivered his speech as normal when you noticed something strange. The mostly cheerful wizard seemed to be filled with sadness. You didn’t know that that very sadness would protain to your group later. 

You had signed up for as many classes as you could possibly handle, feeling that you needed your record to look appealing to the International Confederation of Wizards, governors positions, and Auror office. Lily was doing the same although, she had no clue on what she wanted to do. As a muggle, she wasn’t aware of much options so you were helping her out. 

You two barely stepped out the courtyard when you found yourself in the air, holding on to someone. 

Sirius was in his quidditch gear, proud of his position as Beater. The smile on his face; a mile wild. You were holding onto him for dear life as his hands were holding the broomstick firmly. 

“PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN!!! You yelled. “Be my girl!” he replied. “YOU ARROGANT PIECE OF….TOERAG PUT ME DOWN!!!” 

You couldn’t see her but you assumed that James was pulling the same stunt as Sirius. You became comfortable and listened as Lily threw insults left and right. You giggled a bit before turning looking at Sirius. 

“Put me down and I’ll tell you.” You said calmly. 

The broom began to lower. You hoped of the broom and reassessed yourself. Sirius stayed in the air but at eye level, a look of curiosity in his eyes. 

“Out with it please! The Suspense! It could kill!” he pleaded. “You are really persistent about this aren’t you?” “Honestly, I’ve never wanted anything or anyone as bad as I want you.” he replied. “Then I have one condition. Stop taking your pranks to the extreme. Little innocent pranks are okay but nothing that can seriously hurt people. Do that, and I’m yours.” “I solemnly swear to stick with smaller pranks. So…” 

You moved beside him and gave him a sweet little kiss. When you broke apart, you smiled and then proceeded to head back to the castle. “So is that a yes!” he called out. “It’s a yes. Now off to practice!” 

You continued to walk, completely forgetting your friend who was screaming at the top of her lungs.


	16. Family Secrets

Professor McGonagall was passing around a sing sheet in the Great hall. It would give her a census of those who were going home for the Christmas Holidays. Sirius peaked over your shoulder when the sheet came your way and hadn’t continued to move until you finished signing your name down. A slight disappointment surfaced in him as he began to speak. 

“I thought we were going to skate on the pond again.” He pouted. “I know. I was looking forward to it as well but father…he sent a letter of urgency yesterday. Said he needed me to return home for the holiday. Says he have something to show me.” “Interesting.” Sirius softly replied. “Think it’s a unicorn?” “Don’t be daft.” You answered. He smiled as the paper was sent down the table. When the time came, you boarded the Hogwarts Express and went home. 

It was Christmas morning. Instead of running down the stairs and into the living room (with the idea of raiding the Christmas tree), you steadily walked down the stairs and strolled into the dining room where your father was drinking some earl grey. 

“Merry Christmas dad.” You said as you placed a kiss on top of his head. “Ah! Merry Christmas! Surprised that I didn’t hear you clobbering down the stairs and to the tree.” “Haven’t done that in a while but you did call me home for a reason. Not that I don’t miss being home with you guys.” 

Your father seemed to have shrunk in his seat, an unusual action. 

“Yes, well, I suppose we could jump into it before the start of the day. And with these dark times…” Your father straightened himself before rising out of his seat. “Alright. Follow me.” 

You followed him into the first floor study, a very respected room in the house. It was a large two-decker room of well-polished Shedua wood from the nooks crammed with books, trophies and trinkets, to the floor, stairs and desk. Nice, brown, velvet Valeria armchairs were strategically placed around the lower level with a few on the second level. A chest table was in the corner and in the middle of the room was the beautiful fireplace. Your father walked over to the fire place and placed his hand on the bust. His hand seemed to glow a strange pale purple as the bust reacted. You heard something unlock followed by stone moving on stone. The fireplace slipped back into the chimney, revealing a dark passageway going down. You always thought that the chimney in the study was too big. 

Your father began to walk down, instructing you to follow as he summoned a small orb to light the path. You heard the entrance close once you were in. 

“What do you know of our family?” your father asked. “We are one of the sacred twenty-nine and one of the only Pure-blood families not related to the Nobel and Most Ancient House Black. We can be traced back to the Middle age, mostly serving as peace keepers between the muggles and the wizards of our world. Many of us died in wars but we managed to thrive. More so, we are known for doing services for our kind.” “Good girl. Now tell me of the people in these paintings.” You looked onto the walls and began naming your ancestors as you walked down the twisting past. But something stroke you. You noticed something different on the family crest that would be placed in objects or clothing in the paintings. There was a pair of reversed dragon horns with a dot in the middle. A mark you knew quite well. 

“Why is the mark of Oblivion in our family crest?” “Clever girl. Tell me what you know.” “Well nobody knows much about Oblivion but that it is home and origin to many mythical creatures. Mostly we know that Oblivion is the origin home of trolls, gremlins, goblins, orcs, ogres, house-elves, elves, fairies, and spriggans. It is called Oblivion because it is still a mystery. The world had a crisis before the Middle-ages when Oblivion tried to converge to our realm and thus lead the hostility towards wizards.” “Bingo. But why did the crisis fail?” “Some wizards stopped them, made a deal or something. We don’t know what.” “What if I told you some of those wizards were our ancestors?” 

You found yourself in a small cavern with a pool in the middle. There was crystals around the border but stopped near the entrance. You looked up to the celling to see something like a mirror reflecting the pool. 

“Dad, explain yourself.” You demanded. 

“My dear sweet child. I thought I would be able to properly induct you into all of this but with everything going on, we need the young ones to receive their inheritance early. You see my child, our family plays a large part in a secret order. The Order of Oblivion. A Private force of wizards, with the responsibility of keeping our realm safe from oblivion with the help of its inhabitants. We also pride ourselves in protecting the muggles because unlike that damnable house Black, we believe that muggle-borns are just as good as any pure-blood.” 

“Damnable? I thought you fancied them. And what order?” “I only appear so for the fact that we have to deal with them and families like them every day. Wouldn’t want them turning against us would we? Call it maintaining the peace. But they are vile and cruel folks who forget one thing. They are human. Simply a human given an extraordinary advantage. Prancing around like royals. Please. If they are what they claim, then they should understand that a royal’s job is to protect. And on to the order. Yes. You see, the early wizards of our family stuck a deal that a specific group of spriggans that would lead into a strong alliance. In return, we gain a power to protect and use them at our command. It is very rare.” 

“But why tell me this now. Why not earlier, or until we had more time.” “Because, the war is getting bad and that dark lord have assembled darker forces. Not only does he have werewolves, ogres, and other dark creatures, he have violent spriggans on his side. We need to even the odds and soon.” 

You took a moment to assess what was happening. This was far too overwhelming and worse, a major responsibility. Your father asked if you were willing to accept the gift and you pondered on the answer. After a few moments of indecisiveness, something arose in you; an image per say. It was Lily. Her warm smile and hair matched up with her kind green eyes, suddenly fading into darkness. “Let’s get on with it.” You said. 

You stepped into the strange pool with your father. The water rose to your ankles but it wasn’t wet. Your father held onto you with one hand as his arm raised to the mirror above. 

“As above so below.” He said. You suddenly found yourself in a large strange cave that took your breath away. 

There was an entire ecosystem where you stood. Holes in the ceiling of this strange cave had falls dropping into the waters below. The sky above was different. Mixed with purples and blues, the stars seemed to twinkle oddly. The cave was covered with large blue crystals that grew on the walls, ceilings, and floors. They tinted the cave in a strange pale blue light. Your father began to walk and you noticed that while you were staring at the beauty around you, something was staring back at you. 

It was a wood-like creature. Here body appeared to be of wood with a glowing source protected by its frame. She was majestic and quite frankly, intimidating, with her long tree like limbs, long sharp fingers, and glowing body. She appeared to smile, as she flew away. Suddenly, more creatures like her appeared from every direction. You gawked at your father who smiled back. 

“We are currently in an Oblivion cave. We still don’t know how many of these are out there but this is ours to protect.” You continued to walk towards the center that stunned you. There lied a beautiful white wood tree with purple and blue leaves. You climbed the steps and touched the ancient looking life form in respect and amazement. Your father knelled, chanting some words before something touched your shoulders. 

It was quite cold, and you turned to look at the hand. It was long and rather pruned for something that was supposed to resemble a branch. You followed the hand, leading to an arm cloaked in a ginger orange silk and red embroidery. You followed until you had completely turned around. 

You nearly keeled over because before you stood this tall tree looking creature you recognized to be one of the rarest magical creature of all time. It was an Earlking. His face was of white smooth bark with pale purple eyes and a thin structure for lips. His hair was of a dark purple leafy structure. Branches shot from his head, imitating a crown. 

“Is this the young princess. Here so soon.” The voice was quite unearthly as he spoke. 

“Princess?” you asked. “He is a very formal being and considering you will be tied to him…its nothing but their form of addressing others” 

You turned to face the Earlking who had bent down and was now inches from your face. 

“She’s young. But with that Voldemort rising, she will do. Give me your arm.” He instructed. 

You did as he said. Not wanting to hear him raise that deep unearthly sound he carried. He placed his limber fingers on your arm, gliding down gently before tightly grabbing. You felt a wave of pain as you began to sink to the floor. A pale purple light shone and you watch as inscribing began to form onto your arm. You felt something cold burn onto you, letting out a scream before collapsing. You heard the Erlking’s grim voice congratulate you before losing conscience. 

You woke up in your room with a jolt of energy surging through your body. On your arm laid long ancient text followed by a large mark of oblivion on your shoulder. You left your bedchamber and walked down the stairs only to see a large group of family gathered in the manor’s ballroom. A wave of congratulations piped through the air as members revealed there personal tattoos. 

The next morning arrived and you were quite groggy. There was lots of drinking, dancing, and eating, emphasis on the drinking. Your induction was something worth celebrating and boy could your family throw a party. You walked into the study only to be shocked when you saw the Headmaster sitting in an armchair. 

“I personally would like to congratulate you on your new found inheritance.” The Professor said. You gave a small thank you before blurting out your thought. 

“Not to be rude or anything but you’re in my home Professor.” “That is rude and he is here because he wants to discuss something with you.” your father said as he appeared form the second deck. You peered at your professor with curiosity. 

“As you probably are aware, I am head of the rebellion against Voldemort. Sadly, things are getting worse. With each retaliation comes a stronger reaction and things, I fear, are about to get altogether frightening.” “Cut the corners Albus. You want her to join the order.” 

A nerve seemed to strike you with the very words. “More secrets! Are you going to tell me that I have an arc-angel tied to my back as well?” “Don’t be silly.” Your father replied. “Well let’s see, you are part of two secret organizations. I mean, the bloody resistance as well.” “OI!” your father shouted. “Language. Sorry Albus.” “No need. This can be overwhelming for any adult nonetheless a sixth year.” “I’m not refusing the offer professor. The Earlking seems it dire that…Voldemort…” you struggled on the name. “…doesn’t gain power.” 

“We’ve made arrangements for you to attend study session with your Uncle Alfred. He will be your personal tutor at Hogwarts but he will be training you to master your ability.” Your father said. “With that said, (Father’s Name), F/n, I’ll be off. See you at Hogwarts.” 

You slumped in an armchair and thought about the mess you were permanently in.


	17. Upon Your Return

Something was different when you returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas Holidays. You were only entering the courtyard when you felt somebody grab you and whirl you into their chest. It was Sirius. You could tell without looking at him. His grip only became tighter as the time progressed and eventually, he pulled you in for a deep kiss. It wasn’t that you disliked the feeling of being wrapped in his strong arms or having his lips pursed tightly on yours, it was the fact that he was reacting as if he thought he would never see you again. After breaking apart, you examined him closely. His eyes were defiantly filled with worry but eventually, it subsided. 

“Sirius. Not that I’m not happy with this greeting, you do know I can tell when something isn’t right.” You said. 

“I know. We need to have a talk. Many of us were worried about you when you went home.” “Why would you all be worried?” 

There was a look of pure terror on Sirius’ face. 

Passing through the halls of Hogwarts was unpleasant. Many students were staring at you as if they’ve seen a ghost. The portraits were chatting more amongst themselves. More so, the ghost looked at you as if they themselves saw a ghost. Matters only got worse when you entered the Gryffindor common room. 

You could hear the sounds of people crying and gasping in horror as something played in the background. Suddenly, you were bum rushed by James, Peter, Remus, and Lily. 

“We thought you were dead!” Lily said as she flung her arms around you and wept gently. 

“Why would I be dead?” you asked. You thought that that was way to morbid for Lily and the others considering you had only left for two weeks. Your ears perked as the sound of the recording caught your attention. 

“As we look around, the damage is considerably remarkable as the homes in Surrey Hills still burn. It is believed that Sir. L/n and family have proceeded to place a protective dome around the remaining neighborhood. Still the army of Death Eaters are beginning to swarm. Something appears near the family…are those Spriggans? Oh my Merlin! It’s the Dark Lord!” 

There was a loud sound of magic whirling in the air followed by the sounds of monstrous screeching and spell chanting. Then there was static. 

You stood with a look of horror on your face. You rushed out of the common room and into the halls. You began to run to the courtyard as the Headmistress chased after you. 

“F/n. F/n! Where do you think you are going?” “Home! My family! They Need me they need…” The Headmistress held onto before you summoned a small portal that would lead you to the Oblivion realm. 

“Your family needs you to be here where you are safe and developing your skills.” The Headmaster said. You didn’t know where he appeared from but besides him stood your uncle. 

“The Headmaster is right F/n. Even I don’t know what I could do at this moment.” 

Sirius wrapped and arm around you, pulling you from the Headmistress. He began to march you back inside the castle. The wizard transmitter began to work again as you listened to the witch give her report on the chaos in your hometown. You wouldn’t sleep for the night along with some others.


	18. The School Year Progression

The next morning came and you were holding Heather Dale in your arms as she wept uncontrollably. Your eyes had turned red as you stayed tune all night listening to the horror of what they are now calling the battle of Surrey Hills. Sirius sat in the back with James and the rest, unable to find ways to console you or the other students who were in distress. 

You listened to the witch go over the list of those who were killed during the attack. Many had been family members of yours. Heather’s father and older sister were killed. The same went with other students in Hogwarts, names you recognized from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You kept a brave face as the names continued. By the end, you were relived that both your parents weren’t on the list. Still, half the village was destroyed. Altogether, this came down as a victory to Surrey citizens, one of the few victories over the course of six years. 

Professor McGonagall entered the common room with the small mission of watching over her damaged house. She approached you and placed a hand on your shoulder. 

“Your Uncle needs a word with you. He is standing outside.” McGonagall took Heather into her arms as you left through the portrait. 

When you approached Alfred, you saw the tears in his eyes. Two of the victims were his children. You gave him a hug and he took in a deep breathe. 

“We’ll rest when we are dead. Training starts now.” 

The year progressed and it was dreary. Relationships were began to fall apart; muggle-borns losing their friends because the others thought it was too dangerous to be associated with them. Many suspicious looks were being tossed around but you paid no heed. You simply went to class and went to train in unoccupied rooms of Hogwarts. 

Nobody went home for Easter. It was best not to travel in fear that there could be another gruesome attack. You had passed McGonagall’s office to see weeping children exit into the corridors. You sometimes approached them, placing your hand on their shoulders and offering them words of sympathy. Ever since Surrey, one thing became clear. The war was only getting darker.


End file.
